No Clue
by Wanda Everdene
Summary: I'm living in a special little world where Romano is alive 'n kickin', and has both arms. Read and see the CORDANO unfold. Thanks for the reviws guys! So here is a brand new chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ER or any of the characters. Because if I did I Romano would still be bossing everyone around. And now let us hold a moment of silence for our dear departed Dr. Robert "Rocket" Romano. ...3 seconds of silence... Okay then, let's get on with my story... R&R.

**CHAPTER 1: Milkshake **

Tomorrow is one year... One year has past since his death. I am still alone, but I have Ella who is the light of my eyes. Why am so lonely then. Am I still thinking about him? Am I afraid to let go of his memory? He would have been a great father to Ella. I need to be loved...

Elizabeth was awaken from her thoughts by her pager that was vibrating like crazy. It was the E.R.. As she rushed in the elevator she heard a familiar voice calling her "Hold the elevator." But before she could react a man stepped in just as the doors were closing.

"Quite a daredevil aren't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." The response came with the same sarcasm. "Nice day for operating isn't it?" the man said with a smile on his face.

"Really Robert... To you every day is good for surgery." she responded with the same smile on her face. As the doors Kerry who apparently had some problem with one of the nurses kidnapped opened Robert and Elizabeth was called into Trauma 1 for a surgical consult.

"Kerry I'm here for more important business so I can't handle your 2 dime problem." Robert responded as he walked into Trauma 1 to assist Elizabeth?

"What have we got here?" Robert asked Carter. After he gave him all the details Romano confirmed Elizabeth's diagnosis. They had to operate.

"Lizzie call and ask them to prepare the O.R. and we'll be up in ten minutes. And you" he said as he pointed to Carter "get him up in ten minutes."

"Who me?" asked Carter who wasn't paying any attention to what was going on.

"No Pocahontas." Robert answered.

"God my head hurts." Carter said as Romano exited the Trauma Room. "Thank God I don't have to take more of him. My shift is over in 3...2...1... And it's over!"

"Move Dolittle or I'll be operating on your ass." Said Romano who was standing in front of the door waiting for Kerry.

"Now Robert I know that..." Started Kerry as she was walking to Robert.

"Now Kerry... we have to stop meeting like this... I'm a busy man and you..." he said and looked at her up and down "are a lesbian..."

"We aren't friends but we can behave friendly... you know like normal adults that can't stand each other." Kerry answered giving him the same look.

"Geez Kerry I really want you to know how much our friendship means to me, if we were on a sinking ship and there was only one life west left... well Kerry, I would miss you. And we aren't normal people or at least you aren't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kerry asked looking really pissed off.

"Umm, should I spell it for you Kerry?" Robert said as he turned to the elevator "Oh and she's fired!"

"Who?" she asked surprised.

"The nurse... you want her fired so fire her." He added as he got in the elevator.

"Good." Kerry said with a victorious look on her face.

"Nurses can't be fired." Jerry told Weaver.

"You're right. Damn."

"0-1" Jerry added.

LATER

"Good job in there Lizzie." Robert said as he entered the lounge.

"Thanks. I would do a victory dance but I smell like raw meat. God I need a shower... And a good drink." Elizabeth said as she dropped on the couch.

"Well can't help you with the shower but I can however buy you a drink."

"As tempting as it may be to go get my ass drunk with you Robert I have a daughter and a nanny waiting at home for a sober mother."

"Oh come on just one drink... non alcoholic... and then if you're still up for that victory dance we can hold hands and jump around."

"I pick the place..." she said as she took her purse and headed for the door "I don't trust you." Elizabeth added as she turned to face him.

"Do you at least trust my driving?"

"I guess?!" she nodded as they both headed to the elevator. They made it out of the hospital with no problems although Robert had to dispose of Kerry in his own way.

"So where to?" Robert asked as they got into the car.

"You just get us on the main street and I'll direct you. It's a surprise."

"Hope you're not planning a ambush... Oh Lizzie it seemed funny that you agreed to join me so sudden. Do you really want our relationship to end this way?" He said as he made a funny baby face.

"Just take a left, then two rights and park in front of the first place that looks like they serve food there."

"Done but just for the record... I don't trust you." They drove for a couple of minutes before Robert stopped the car, looked at Elizabeth.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! McDonalds?"

"It's the only place I can guaranty that we won't get drunk. And I promised Ella I'd bring her a burger."

"You really should get out more. Don't tell me this is the only decent place you know in this whole freakin' town."

"Well Robert if it's..."

"Joking. Let's go get a milkshake." Robert put his hand on Elizabeth's back as they made their way in. "Oh no wait!" Elizabeth heard Robert say with distress in his voice.

"Robert? What's wrong?"

"Do you think they'll let us in without our fake IDs?" Hearing his question they both bursted into laughter.

One hour and four milkshakes later they were both in Roberts Jag driving to Elizabeth's place. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Robert said while watching Elizabeth get out of his car. "Nope thank the stars I have a day off tomorrow."

"Deserter!"

"Thanks for the ride. See you." She added as she watched him drive off.

"Ella... Fed, Plates... Washed, Ella... Sleeping, Me... Standing. Now that's not right" Elizabeth did a mental check of "things to do before going to bed". "Lizzie in bed." that sounded almost right. "Lizzie? Did she just call herself Lizzie? No, just imagining it." She thought before putting her head on the pillow and falling asleep.

**TBC...**

**R&R!!! cos i wanna know what u think! **


	2. Stay for dinner and we'll see

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters or ER. 

Thanks for the reviews although I would appreciate more. Hope you have fun reading it as much as I had writing it! This is a little long but stick with me here... I have great ideas! Don't forget R&R!

CHAPTER 2:Stay for dinner and we'll see 

"Mommy, mommy" Elizabeth heard the cry of her daughter from her bedroom. She quickly leaped out of bed and ran to Ella's room. There she found a very scared little girl. "Storm" said the little girl between sights.

"It's okay Ella, mommy is here." Elizabeth tried to calm down the little girl.

"Mommy..." Ella said as she extended her arms for Elizabeth to pick her up.

"Shhht baby " Elizabeth said as she scooped her up.

"Do want to sleep with mommy tonight?"

"Yes mommy" Ella nodded and then pointed to the door. Elizabeth entered her room holding Ella tight in her arms and placed her on the bed. She went and laid down next to her daughter and pulled a blanket on them. Ella was still scared and was holding close to her mother. "Close your eyes baby... mommy is here." Elizabeth told the little girl as she stroke her hair. After a few minutes Ella was asleep. Elizabeth looked at her sleeping. She was so beautiful.

"My beautiful little girl..." she said as she rapped her arms around her daughter and tried to fall asleep herself.

"Mommy wake up... Now!" Elizabeth was awakened by Ella who was standing up on the bed with the alarm clock in her hands. She took the alarm clock from her daughter's hands and turned off the alarm.

"Uh, I'm up..."

"Me too..." the little girl exclaimed. That made Elizabeth laugh. She took Ella in her arms and exited her bedroom. Elizabeth went into the kitchen and sat Ella in her highchair. She started playing with her daughter but was interrupted by the phone that was ringing like crazy.

"Yes?" Elizabeth answered.

"Hi Dr. Corday it's me, Kris! I just called to tell you that I won't be able to come sit with Ella today... Sorry, but my sister's husband's grandmother died and I was asked to take care of her children. So we are living for New York in a couple of hours."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Elizabeth said. Were you close?"

"I never even heard of her but they are all preparing for the funeral and they just moved there so they didn't have time to look for a nanny... Sorry again..."

"Well thanks for calling. Bye!" Elizabeth hang up the phone and turned to Ella.

"It's just you and me today... Kris can't make it!" _But that would mean that I have to take Ella with me to the graveyard to visit Mark... It is a year since his death..._

"Hungry!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Breakfast... Yes... Lizzie girl get a grip of yourself!" Elizabeth tried to gather her thoughts._ But wait a minute... Lizzie? I called myself Lizzie again... No! No way... Just in my head... Probably I'm still impressed from last night, yes that's it! Robert in McDonald's? _

"Lizzie!" Elizabeth was brutally called to reality by her daughter.

"Uh Ella here is your breakfast. Eat it all like a good little girl." _Did Ella just say Lizzie?_

RING... RING...

"Oh the phone!" she hurried to answer "Hello?"

"Lizzie get down here!" a very angry voice exclaimed at the other end.

"Robert?"

"No, Santa! Yes it's Robert!"

"It's my day off!"

"Sorry to interrupt your girl to girl fun but we are up to our ears in blood!"

"And besides I don't have anyone to look after Ella!"

"We have daycare! Get here as soon as you can!" Robert said as he slammed the phone on his desk. He was to stressed to have any time for any ironical remarks. He knew that she would be angry with him.

Who does he think he is? The guts this man has to call her in and then slam the phone like that? I am furious!

A lot of other thoughts came to Elizabeth's mind while she was getting ready to go to the hospital. She put on a dress, nothing to fancy, put on a little make up, perfume and went to Ella's room to get her ready. After they were both dressed and ready to leave she called a taxi.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

"Where did you leave the munchkin?"

"At the nursery... where else..."

"Listen I'm sorry that I had to call you here today... Especially if it's your day of "

"Uh Robert forget about it" she said as she looked at her pager.

"It's a mad house here today and one of our surgeons, can't remember his name bailed on us... so you...

"I was the second option."

"Well yes but..." Robert looked down at his pager "This keeps getting better and better!"

"We'd better get moving or our patients will bleed to death." Elizabeth said as she pointed to the elevator.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Of so soon?" Abby asked as she saw Elizabeth walk away with Ella in her arms.

"Yes. I have to go to the cemetery and pick up on some shopping."

"Is a cemetery a good place for a child?"

"I can't leave her alone can I? The nanny bailed on me..."

"Hey there munchkin!" Robert said as he passed by Elizabeth.

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice... "

"Yes well..."

"Down" Ella interrupted Elizabeth.

"Stay close to mommy" Elizabeth said as she placed the little girl down, then directing her attention to Robert "... it's part of the job right?"

"Up..." Ella said as she was standing in front of Robert with her arms wide open.

"Ella, Robert is busy and..."

"Up..." the little girl wouldn't give up.

"Stubborn...I like that." Robert interrupted as he scooped her up.

"Okay Ella now we have to leave..." Elizabeth said as she watched her watch.

"No..." the little girl protested.

"Ella..."

"No..."

"Uh Elizabeth as you can see I'm off now and I could give you a ride to where ever you are going. I think Ella would like that. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't know we are going to the cemetery..."

"You're taking Ella to the cemetery?" Susan asked surprised.

"The nanny bailed out on her..." Abby butted in.

"So shall we?"

"Yes."

They made it out of the hospital without interruptions and headed for the car.

"Red car..." Ella said.

"Yes sweetheart it's red." Elizabeth said as they got into the car.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet, or almost quiet, because of Ella's constant remarks about the birds and the colored lights at the stops. They finally got there.

"Do you want to go in there alone? I can stay with Ella here..."

"Uh I wouldn't want to bother you anymore..."

"Hey I offered my services. So?"

"So what?" Elizabeth said as she tried to shake off the strange feeling that she was having. It came from deep inside her. She felt Robert closer to her then ever. How was that possible...? Yesterday they were drinking milkshakes together and now he was offering to stay with Ella.

"Lizzie are you felling okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes what? YES I am felling okay or YES I want you to stay with Ella?"

"Both" Elizabeth said as she turned to the gate of the cemetery.

She came out of the cemetery an hour later.

"Are you felling okay, you were in there for a very long time. Ella fell asleep so I put her on the backseat of the car."

"I'm fine... I guess I just needed to say goodbye for the last time."

"What?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking up loud."

"Look if you don't want to wake up Ella I can give you a ride home."

"That would be lovely Robert."

"So here we are ... Chez Corday!" Robert said as he opened the door for Elizabeth.

"Thank you. Could you please help me? Get the keys from my pocket and open the door. I don't want to wake Ella up."

"Sure." He put his hand in her pocket, took out the keys and then opened the door. Elizabeth entered and went up the stairs. When she came back down Robert was gone.

She opened the front door and saw him get into his car.

"Stay for dinner!" _Did those words just come out of my mouth? Snap out of it Lizzie... Wait, did I just call myself Lizzie again?_

"Lizzie dinner is three hours away!"

"Well I have to cook it you know..."_Well what's done is done. Hope he says yes... _

"Are you sure about this?" _What is she trying to do with his attitude? Is she lonely and wants company so desperately she doesn't care who the person keeping her company is?_

_Come on Robert you've waited for this a very long time. Just don't blow it. If she wants anything to do with you she will make the first move. God knows you have! And more then once!_

"Yes Robert I am" she said trying to catch a grip of her feelings.

"Okay then... What are we having?" He asked as he came in.

"I don't know... maybe spaghetti."

"Yummy" Robert said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well then I'll wash my hands and start cooking."

"And what do I get to do?"

"Cheer the sheff!"

"Oh come on Lizzie I'm not useless around a kitchen, you know!"

"How should I know that?"

"Well I live alone..."

"You are getting a little chubby..." she said as she gave him a funny look.

"Hey... You're not to skinny yourself."

"Robert... I just thought that you are my guest and that you..."

"With all this talking we're never going to eat..."

"And I like myself the way I am thank you!" Elizabeth put on a sulky face.

"Women..."He said almost whispering.

"I heard that!"

After an hour of exchanging sarcastic remarks dinner was prepared.

"So I guess we'll be having an early dinner today." She said as she put the plates on the table. "Here or in the lounge?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Uh where ever you like."

"The lounge it is." Elizabeth picked up the plates and was going into the lounge as she heard a sound upstairs.

"Ella is up. Can you get these?" she said as she handed the plates to Robert.

"Sure thing Lizzie." He took the plates from her hands and took them into the lounge. He placed the plates on the table and sat down. Seeing that Elizabeth was not coming down he got up and went to the bookcase. There he found a small picture of her and Ella in a small frame. He took it and looked at it. She looked so happy. They both did. Hearing noise in the hallway he put the picture back and turned to face the door.

"Hungry" Ella said as she saw the plates. Elizabeth put her down and the little girl ran to Robert. She pulled his hand to be sure that she got his attention "Up" and Robert scooped her up. After a fine dinner Ella wanted to play with her toys. Elizabeth and Robert took the dishes into the kitchen.

"Just put them into the sink and I'll wash them later." Robert went to the sink and tried to put his plate in but he couldn't. Elizabeth was standing there, back turned and was looking for something in a cupboard above the sink. He went next to her, put his arms around her and placed the dishes into the sink. Felling his arms around her she quickly turned to face him. Their mouths were almost touching and she could fell his breath. He could fell her breast moving up and down, with every breath she took, against his chest.

She put her hand on his cheek and started to caress it. Her skin was so soft he placed his hand on hers, took it to his mouth and kissed it. She put her arms around him and pulled him to her, their eyes locked on one another and they fell into a passionate kiss. After that kiss they held each other tight, his hand playing with her hair.

"Wow... Always wanted to do this."

"Really?"

"Like you didn't know..." Robert said with a smirk on his face. "So, I didn't know how to ask you this, but I was invited to this medical conference and they told me I could bring another doctor... Do you want to come? There's a party after..."

"Is this all professional or are you asking me on a date?"

"It depends... Are you saying yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm asking you on a date!"

"Well I'd better get going now... I'll see you tomorrow..." He said as he walked into the lounge to say goodbye to Ella.

"Say bye-bye to Robert, Ella!"

"Bye-bye she said waving." Elizabeth walked him to the door. He went down the steppes, but before she could close the door he grabbed her hand, turned her to face him and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You forgot to kiss me good night."

"I didn't, " she said. "You rushed out."

TBC


	3. Amazement

**CHAPTER 3: Amazement**

What a strange day... Robert asked me out once again... but this time I accepted. When did he stop being such a pain in the ass with me and start behaving normally...? "Or dare I say lovingly?" I know he fancies me, but why this sudden change of behavior? Or maybe not so sudden...After that day, he wasn't the same... Maybe because we opened to each other. Yes, after that day everything changed! I told him about Mark, he told me about his past... I told him my fears and he told me his. He changed after that, he stopped bossing me around and started smiling "Uh and what a warm smile...". And he changed with the others too. Not as much as with me but he smiled at them too. But not a warm smile... it's more like a polite smile, like a "I have to yell at you but it's for your own good" smile. And today he kissed me. I never thought that that mouth could be so sweet, so soft... and his kiss, such a tender yet passionate one. That man is full of surprises. In one month I found out about him more things then in the five years we spent together. He really is a sensitive man, not a "crazed cyborg" like the people at County thought. Shame on you Lizzie for thinking that about him! Am I starting to enjoy this "nickname" that he gave me?

"Lizzie." She said up loud as she turned on her left side and stared at the window. Soon she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until she couldn't keep them open and slowly fell into a sweet sleep.

I kissed her today... Wow! It felt noting like what I imagined. This was way better! And tomorrow I'm taking her to a party AS MY DATE! Double wow! I fell like a teenager... I forgot how well it felt to have butterflies in my stomach! Her lips felt like silk and I can still taste her kiss on my lips! I fell like I have some sort of fog in my mind. Like I'm drunk... That's it, I'm drunk with her image, I'm drunk with the sweetness of her kisses. She acted so natural, like we are old lovers... She will never seize to amaze me...! I have to clear my thoughts or I'll never be able to get some sleep again after tonight!

"A shower might just do the trick..." he said as he got up and ran upstairs. "And a shave... If I feel young I might as well look young too. No more beard!" he added as he saw his image in the mirror and then rubbed his bald head "If I can't do anything about the hair..." After taking a cool shower he went straight into bed. Sitting there rolled on his back he remembered the picture of Ella and Elizabeth and closed his eyes so the image would persist in his mind until he falls asleep.

**Yes this is a short chapter but I wanted then to be able to express their feelings openly! TBC! R&R! **


	4. Terror

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or its characters.

**Thanks: **I would like to thank everyone that took time to read my fic and review it. The bad reviews keep me going just as much as much as the good ones.

**So here is my new chapter! Hope you like it! R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Terror**

It had been a long day at County and Elizabeth was tired. Tonight she's going to go on a date with Robert so she will leave early just so she can get ready. Luckily Kris called this morning and picked Ella up from the nursery at the hospital. This meant that Elizabeth would have time to shop for some groceries before going home. Tilting her head a little she smiled at the thought that every time she went to the Super Market with Ella she ended up buying half the store just because Ella wanted to. Of course she spoiled her daughter but only when she thought it was necessary. Then picking up her purse and coat she rushed out of the lounge and into the agitation of the hospital hallway. Just as she got to the elevator she felt a little dizzy, then she felt herself sweating and cold at the same time. She could see only black in front of her eyes until she got very dizzy.

She couldn't exactly remember how but she got in front of the hospital. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. The air was cold and it smelled like rain. The cool Chicago air was all she needed to help her clear her mind. She looked at her watch and realized it was still early, so she had plenty of time to do her shopping. And with just one extent of her arm a cab stopped. She entered the cab and told the driver where to take her.

Elizabeth did her shopping for the week and headed home. Because her house was not far from the Super Market she decided to walk. It was getting dark and the streets were almost empty. Suddenly walking home seemed a VERY bad idea. Just as she took a left turn she heard some footsteps behind her, but as she turned her head she saw nobody. Just as she almost convinced herself that it was her imagination acting up she heard the footsteps again except this time they were getting closer and closer. Again she turned her head and saw nobody.

"Bloody hell..." she cursed as she hurried her steps. The evening air was cool so Elizabeth wrapped her coat tighter around her waist. She heard the footsteps again louder and closer so she started running, but could not shake the loud sounds of the footsteps. Who ever was making those footsteps was running too and probably after her. As she was running she took her keys from her purse. She struggled to open the door and when she finally succeeded she fell to the floor of her hallway. Still on her knees she slammed the door shut.

"I am never walking home at night again." She told to herself as she got up and picked two grocery bags up with her. Her big date with Robert is tonight so Ella is sleeping over at Kris. She turned to check the time and realized she had two hours to get ready.

After a quick shower she forgot all about the footsteps. Now her top priority was picking which dress is more appropriate to wear on her date. Just as she opened the closet she heard a noise downstairs and went to inspect. She passed the kitchen and stepped into the hallway. She was standing right in front of the door watching... staring... at the doorknob that was constantly moving. She couldn't move, scream or do anything for that matter. She was terrified. Just as she was standing there she remembered the footsteps and couldn't help but wonder if someone hadn't been following her. Soon there was silence. She took a few paces to the door. _Who ever it was must have left_ she thought to herself. Then she heard another sound that came from the back door. Then she heard the sound of broken glass. Taking the phone in one hand and an umbrella in the other she went to check. Approaching the back door she started dialing 911. Concentrated on the phone call she was making she didn't realize that she was facing the back door that was wide open and saw some glass on the floor. She decided that she would not stay there to find out who it is, she dropped the umbrella and phone that was still ringing to the floor and ran into the street. She made just a few footsteps when she felt two hands grabbing her mouth and her neck. She struggled to get free but she couldn't. She could just feel the strong grip that he had of her neck. He pushed her into a dark alley and let go of her mouth...

"Let go! Help! Help!" she desperately cried over and over again but nobody came. The she felt someone touch her shoulder, then her face and then her neck again. Now it was all dark. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear and feel everything. She felt the same touches over and over again. She was struggling to open her eyes but couldn't. She was trying to breathe but she couldn't. She panicked. _Who is he? Is it a "he"? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I breathe?. _All these questions passed through Elizabeth's mind, but she could not find and answer to them. She felt sleepy and tired from all that she had to put up with. Not knowing where she is and what is wrong with her she fell into a light sleep.

To Be Continued... 


	5. The mystery is no more!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them!

**Chapter 5: The mystery is no more!**

"What happened?" Susan asked as she saw Elizabeth being wheeled into the ER.

"She fainted!" Shirley said.

"Bring her into Trauma 1!" Carter said as he grabbed his stethoscope from his neck and walked next to her so he could listen to her cardiac rhythm.

"She's not breathing right! Abby bag her!" Susan ordered as she stepped into Trauma 1.

"Get me a EKG! Stat!" Carter said as he rushed around Elizabeth!

"This happened just from fainting?" Susan asked as she turned to Shirley who was just standing there watching them.

"She just fainted! But she opened her eyes as we were bringing her here... and started mumbling something about getting her help and then she just closed her eyes again!"

"How long was she unconscious?" Carter asked Shirley but never turned to face her.

"About, I don't know..."

"How long!?" Carter turned to her.

"About two minutes!"

"Let me go! Help! Help!" Elizabeth started with a low voice and without ever opening her eyes. Then after a short pause she stopped breathing.

"Damn! We have to intubate!" Susan said as she watched Carter take the Endotracheal Tube and started the procedure.

"I can't see the vocal cords!"

"Tilt her head more!"

"It's not working... wait... It's working... Done."

"BP?" Carter asked Abby.

"Normal. Pulse normal too." Abby added.

"She's stabile! Good job!" Susan told Carter. Now we just have to figure out what caused all these. It can't be from fainting. "Abby get her a blood culture and find me when you get the results."

Robert was driving his car to Elizabeth's house. It was almost 8 o'clock. As he reached in front of her house he hurried out of his car and rang the bell. No answer. He rang again. But nobody came. He took a few steps away from the house and looked up. The lights were turned off.

Shortly after leaving Elizabeth's house Robert arrived at the medical conference. He sat on a chair just as it started. Very prestigious doctors were presenting interesting cases, but he could hear nothing. His mind was wondering off at Elizabeth. _She failed me once again only this time she had the courage to mock me. At least last time she was sincere and just refused me in my face. But why go through so much trouble just to make fun of me? Why kiss me? Why was she that cruel... She must have forgotten! That was the last time she caught me barking up her tree. _ _I really **must **get her out of my mind. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with me. So tonight I will say good bye to Lizzie and hopefully to my love for her._

The Medical Conference finished and Robert left. He didn't feel in the mood for a party. And besides he has to work tomorrow.

TOMORROW

"Dr. Romano you have a appendectomy in half an hour." Shirley told Romano who suddenly stopped and turned to face the nurse.

"I thought Dr. Corday was performing that one. Or did she just bail on us?" He said anger on his face.

"Dr. Corday has been hospitalized since yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Robert said as he put on a concerned look.

"She fainted and they took her to the ER..."

"What? With those incompetent Zoo monkeys? Where?"

"She was in Trauma 1 but they must have moved her."

"So how are you feeling today?" Susan asked Elizabeth as she entered her room.

"Uh well I'm fine and sincerely I don't understand why you hospitalized me."

"Well you did faint!" Susan said sarcasm all over her face. "The good news is that your blood culture came back normal, but..."

"There is a but in all of this?" Elizabeth asked as she was starting to lose her temper.

"BUT as the cause of your fainting is still unknown I took the liberty of ordering a CBS."

"So what do the results of the CBS say?"

"I don't know. Abby will be here in a couple of minutes to **drain** you of your remaining blood!" Susan said in a strange Dracula way. As the both of then started laughing Abby came in and Susan exited the hospital room. As she was walking down the hallway to the admit desk the elevator doors opened and a very concerned Robert stepped into the rush of the ER.

"Dr. Lewis..." Romano called Susan who didn't hear him. After calling her name another three times he took two of his fingers to his mouth and whistled noisily. "Lewis!"

"Dr. Romano to what do I owe the pleasure?" Susan asked trying not to feel angry about the way that he called on her.

"Have you ever considered a hearing..." Romano was cut off by Susan.

"Uh I'm sorry did you call me just to make jokes about..." Romano cut off Susan.

"Enough small talk! I heard you were treating Dr. Corday." Robert decided to put a stop to their little game. He knew she wasn't going to let him get the best of her.

"Yes I am."

"What is her condition. What happened? I know that she fainted but why?" with concern all over his face he took a big breath of air to fill his longs, because he said all of that with one single breath.

"Slow down. The fainting could have been caused by fatigue. She has been complaining for a few days of it and she has been pretty pale. But the reason for which we had to intubate her is still a mystery. Her blood culture came back normal so I ordered a CBS. "

"When you get the results let me know. Now would you be so kind as to direct me to her room?"

"After that **hill Billy** whistle I am amazed that you still know your manners!"

"Watch it Lewis!" Robert responded with a angry voice. But seeing the look on her face turn serious he winked and entered the room she was pointing to.

"Snoozing on the job Corday?" He said as he entered.

"Excuse me..." Abby said and exited the hospital room.

"Robert... I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said looking straight into his eyes.

"What ever for?" He questioned her bemused.

"I didn't make it to the party..."

"It's okay Lizzie. It wouldn't have been any fun with you unconscious."

"It would have made dancing hard!" she said and started laughing.

"Who said anything about dancing?"

"Well it **was** a party..." she added but then her face turned serious. "Susan didn't say anything about the place where they found me? Robert I was so scared! That man was following me... and then he got into my house... I ran as fast as I could but he caught me... And after a while it became quiet! I'm sure he tried to strangle me! I couldn't breathe and I called for help but it was useless! Nobody came! I just stood there, after it became quiet... my eyes closed... struggling to breathe. When I finally could breathe I fell asleep! I couldn't control myself!"

"Lizzie you're not making any sense!" Robert looked at her as he realized that he never asked about what exactly happened. He decided that he has to calm her and talk to Lewis.

"Lizzie what ever happened to you is over... Try to sleep..." He spoke with a very calm voice as he put his hand on her forehead and leaned over to kiss it. Then he stood there with her, holding her hand until she fell asleep. Just as his mind was trying to process everything his Lizzie said he had the funny feeling that he was being watched. As he turned to the door he saw Susan looking through a crack opened door. He let her hand rest on the bed and left the room.

"Didn't know you took the habit of spying on people!"

"I **was not** spying!" she answered. "I just got the CBS results back!" Susan added as she handed over a small paper.

"Does it show anything that might explain what happened?"

"All! She has Anemia!"

"That explains the fainting..." Romano started but was continued by Lewis.

"The short of breath... We are getting her started on vitamin B12."

"And some iron pills." Romano said never removing his eyes from the chart.

"She should take a week off and rest, but with her Anemia acting up like this I'm not sure she should be alone." She said in a implying voice.

"Are you trying to send me a message?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! With you being the chief of staff you could give her a week off..." she said knowing that he got her message. Susan knew that he liked her and saw him kissing her in the room earlier. "Will you tell her?" she asked.

"Uh, yes. But later... she's sleeping now."

"Fine. I'm off! Good- Bye Dr. Romano!" Susan said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"She said something about a man following her to her house... breaking into her house... running after her..."

"When?" Susan asked amazed.

"Before she fainted. Yesterday!"

"But she never left the hospital! She was going home when she fainted in front of the elevator." Susan saw Robert put on a amazed face. "She was going to a party... I overheard her call the babysitter earlier yesterday and asked her to keep Ella at her house over night... **Wait! **It could have been all in her head because as they were bringing her down to the ER she kept asking for help and struggling." They talked about this for a almost two hours and then they both went to their business.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Hey sleepy head!" Robert greeted Elizabeth.

"Your CBS results are back. You have Anemia!"

"Uh I'll take some B12 or iron... I'll be fine!"

"Guess where we are going?" Robert said balancing the car keys into the air.

"To a car race?" she asked smiling.

"You can now get out of this hospital! And you are coming over at my house!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"It's a tight score between my house and County! What'll it be?"

"I don't want to be a bother! And besides Ella is probably at home with Kris and they are both waiting for me! And many people suffer of Anemia and don't need a babysitter! I'll just take a few days off and take it easy! I'll spend some time with Ella..."

"Do you want to risk fainting at home with Ella? Think about it!" Robert said as he put a serious look on his face. "And besides I called Kris and told her to bring Ella here. They should arrive soon. With a bag of clothes for you and Ella."

They arrived at Robert's house an hour later. Robert showed Elizabeth to the guestroom and left her to accommodate. Half an hour later he came through the door carrying a baby bed.

"Robert where did you get this?"

"My niece visits me from time to time. I bought this for her when she was about ten. It's not that big but she could fit in just fine." Robert said as he picked up Ella and laid her into the bed.

"Thank you Robert." She said as she leaned and kissed his check.

TBC 

**Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
